


R&R Club

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Someone is hunting and raping the women aboard Enterprise. Can he be caught? Sato/m. (01/08/2005)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Three Rapes and one surprising act of Revenge. This story takes place about a month before the episode 1.13 "Dear Doctor."  


* * *

Ensign Hoshi Sato was just finishing her dinner in the Mess Hall, and ready to start on dessert when Ensign Elizabeth Cutler came up beside her. "Hoshi, can I talk to you?"

"Of course." The woman sat down beside her, and Hoshi could tell she was distressed about something. "What's up?"

"Something happened last night in my quarters." She leaned closer. "I have to talk about it."

"Something special?" Hoshi asked with a smile. Cutler nodded. "What kind of special?"

"Well," she hesitated, unsure of how to proceed, wondering if she was making a mistake after all, "something...sexual."

"Yeah?" Hoshi leaned closer, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper.

"Last night, while I was asleep..." Hoshi leaned even closer; having the feeling this was going to be really juicy. "...someone came into my quarters..."

"And?" Hoshi asked, drawing it out, hardly able to wait for the good details.

"He raped me."

The warm feelings were washed away in a chilling flood that drenched her heart. "What?!" She gasped, barely able to keep her voice down. Elizabeth repeated herself; it didn't come out any better the second time. "We've got to go to Security!"

"I can't."

"Of course you can. I'll help you."

"No! You don't understand! I can't!" Several heads turned toward them, and Hoshi tried to calm her friend.

"All right, then who was it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Cutler shook her head, unable to look up. "You were raped, and you don't know who did it?" She nodded.

"It wasn't exactly a rape." She amended.

"Not exactly a rape?" She nodded, blushing. "All right, then what exactly was it?" Elizabeth took a shuddering breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"It all started late last night. I pulled an extra long shift, trying to get the analysis for the samples we took from Drayna 3 identified and catalogued for this morning, so when I got to my quarters I was totally bushed. I barely managed to get my uniform off and collapse under the covers...


	2. Elizabeth's Story

So deeply asleep was Elizabeth that when the first sensations came to her she was certain it was a dream. She was naked on her bed, and there was a hand between her legs, lightly stroking her, a gentle petting that stirred her, made her arch her hips, seeking more. But when she tried to reach up, in her dream, for the loving body she found her hands restrained at her sides, her wrists firmly bound with rope. This was nothing like any dream she enjoyed, and as she gasped, her body tensing, a hand firmly clamped over her mouth!

She realized then that she was very much awake, and tried to scream, but her cries were muffled by the hand. The viewport was closed—she never closed it—and the room was pitch black. Whoever was with her was to her right, likely kneeling on the floor beside her bed. She kept screaming into the covering hand, barely able to hear it herself, and became aware that her legs were also tied, but they widely apart.

The hand did not stop petting her, stroking her labia with surprising gentleness, tickling the soft moist folds of her vagina as the other hand restrained her. She gave up screaming, realizing it was not going to make any difference, and concentrated on her situation.

Her legs were spread so far her feet extended off the sides of the bed, and she was bound by her ankles to something that kept her helplessly extended and open. There was something under her body, like a pole, under her waist and her hands were tied to either end as she lay on it. Her hands were pointed down, the pole behind her wrists so she could never even reach for the ropes. The ties were not terribly tight, but were absolutely secure. The hand between her legs kept stroking her vagina, being surprisingly gentle, and when her attacker seemed to recognize that she was done screaming he cautiously removed his hand, ready to clamp down on her mouth again at the first sign of her crying for help.

"Please!" She begged, her voice trembling with fear. "Let me go! You don't have to tie me!" The hand that had silenced her went to her left breast, gently squeezing. "Stop, please!" He did not answer, stroking her breast, teasing her nipple which responded of its own accord, growing firm and erect. She bit back a groan of pleasure because no matter how good it felt she did not want this! "Who are you?"

She felt the body shift, and a warm mouth covered her right nipple, sucking gently. Unable to endure it, Elizabeth screamed, but the hand clamped over her mouth again, muffling her screams as he kept licking and sucking her stiffening, sensitive nipple as his other hand stroked her nether lips. She tried biting his hand, but his palm was cupped too far away, and not for a moment did he let up petting, sucking and licking her.

Breathless, knowing screaming was hopeless, she gave up, continuing the pull at the bonds that held her hands and feet spread so far from the body they were helpless to protect, knowing she could not stop him. She spoke to him, but her words came out muffled until he uncovered her mouth, his hand returning to her left breast as she gasped for breath.

"Why are you doing this? You don't have to tie me up!" His finger, moist with her cream, stroked her sensitive clitoris and she gasped, arching with a thrill of unwanted lust. "Please, let me go!" He stroked her clitoris again, and she groaned, the sensation flaring through her despite her fear. "Oh, God!" She gasped, barely able to breathe as her clit was 'attacked' with long, sensuous strokes of his moist finger while her nipples were gently 'assaulted' with his fingers and mouth. He gently molded her left breast, and she longed to be able to touch it as well, or him.

She suddenly realized to her vast surprise she was not afraid anymore—he was not trying to hurt her—though she hated to be tied like this, spread open and helpless. Worse, as the sensations between her legs, as he kept petting her labia and clitoris, became more pleasant by the moment, she wanted her hands free so she could participate!

He kept licking her nipple and sucking, sometimes gently, sometimes sharply, licking the hard nub as he seemed to try to suck her breast into his mouth. She groaned from the sensations, and as his hand continued to pet her vagina, stroking her lips and her clitoris with long, sensual strokes, she felt herself growing hotter. Her hips bucked, seemingly of their own accord, her pussy reaching for his teasing hand. He kept up the sensations as his mouth and other hand continued to fondle and suck her breasts.

Every breath Elizabeth took came out as a groan as her body was assaulted with pleasure. She wanted him to touch her harder, no longer thinking about the violation as her body gave way to the sensations flooding her. Her breath was coming faster, hotter, her groans louder as he continued 'assaulting' her pussy, petting and stroking, his hand moist with her cream.

She strained at the ropes holding her wrists, wanting to get to him. "Oh, God! Please! Untie me!" He rubbed her clitoris harder, and it sent a flare of pleasure surging through her. "OH!" She cried. "Untie me! Please!" He rubbed her clit harder, lightly nibbling on her nipple, and she thought she'd go mad from the sensation!

He let go of her breasts after a final kiss on each nipple, and as she felt his body move she thought he was going to untie her legs, but he got on the bed between her widely parted thighs, lay down and his fingers started touching her pussy, gently spreading her lips. "Please! Doaaaaaahhhhhh!" His tongue started at the base of her lips and licked a long, sensuous stroke all the way up her lips to rub along her sensitive clitoris as she arched her back, straining at the ropes clutching her wrists, her head thrown back. "Please! I daaaaaaaaa!" Another long, firm lick up her lips and along her clitoris ripped whatever she was going to say from her. She groaned, unable to speak as he did it again, the long stroke culminating with a fast series of licks with the hardened tip of his tongue across her clitoris.

His hands went under her, cupping the round cheeks of her ass as he lifted her to his mouth, and again he licked her, her moans climbing to sounds she'd never imagined herself making as he licked first the outer lips, then deep into her, his tongue delving deep into her soft, hot flesh, at every stroke climaxing along her clitoris.

She couldn't even try to speak anymore, unable to quiet the moans and loud groans that forced their way through her body with every deep invasion of his tongue. He clutched her ass, holding her up more as she writhed on the bed, straining to break the ropes so she could get to him. The bar between her legs held her so wide that he had total access to her, and his mouth was taking every advantage. He licked along her lips, deep inside, always centering the approach on her clit. Her body was going wild, she could not restrain herself as she felt the sensations growing to a climax. She tried to plead with him, but no words could break through her impassioned groans and cries as he started licking faster, sucking on her pussy and clit, sucking her clit into his mouth and his tongue attacking it faster and faster!

With a loud cry she felt the climax burst, and her body went wild on the bed, his mouth invading her more fervently. And when she realized, with the tiny part of her mind still working, that he was drinking her come she found it so erotic that the climax that accented the first part almost ripped her mind from her! She couldn't stop coming, and coming, and coming!

Somewhere in that he was over her, pushing his hard pole of flesh into her spasming vagina, fighting the contractions to push into her tightness, filling her to her limit. She felt him stuff her, fucking her hard, breaking into her tightness and riding the crests of her ongoing orgasm, holding himself over her so that his cock rubbed hard along her clit with every thrust, pounding into her clenching tightness until she screamed, and his lips were on hers, smothering her cries! She could taste her own cream on his lips as he fucked her harder, faster, rubbing along her clitoris so firmly that she just kept screaming into his mouth as her pussy clutched him and she went wild under his body.

She had no sensation of time, only of feeling. He held himself over her with one hand, the other squeezing her breasts, molding them to the shape of her passion as he fucked her harder, his thick hardness held so it rubbed her clit going in and out, finding that special 'G' spot within her with every thrust, and she forget her tied arms and legs, letting herself go with the sensations of his body in her, his hand on her breasts, his mouth on hers tasting of her own girl cream as he fucked her hard, grinding himself into her, her eyes clenched so tightly that blinding flares went off in her eyes.

* * *

"I think he fucked me for hours, but I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that he never stopped! He licked me over and over until I was sure my clit was going to explode, and my boobs were lighting up from his hands and mouth on them! I came and came like I haven't in years! His fingers in my pussy; he found and rubbed my 'G' spot and he had to cover my mouth or I'd have screamed the paint off the bulkheads! He kept rubbing my clit with his fingers until I was squealing like a cat being swung by its tail, and he never stopped! I couldn't come anymore, and when I begged him to stop he fucked me again until I came so much I was crying. And then he started licking me again and sucking my clit so much that all day I couldn't walk!"

Hoshi stared at her friend in wide-eyed amazement, unable to think of a thing to say. Finally, the only thing she could think of was: "I'm jealous!" Elizabeth laughed. "What a night!"

"Yeah. I've never come so much in my Life!"

"What finally happened?"

"I fainted."

"What?!"

"He was down there, licking and sucking, nibbling my clit raw and his hands were reaching up and grabbing my breasts and I started to come and come and come and—I fainted. When I woke up I was under the blankets, nude, but the bed was _Soaked_!" She grinned. "I never knew I had it in me." Hoshi laughed with her. "Well, anyway, there's this message flashing on my monitor. I look and it says 'Tell No One!'

"I tried to save it, figuring I could use it, I was still too scatterbrained to know if I wanted to press any charges, but I had no idea against who—of if I even wanted to, 'cause I wasn't hurt and it was so totally thrilling! Anyway, I go to save it and at the first key I touch the system reboots; good-bye message."

"Smart man."

"I'll say."

"So, what are you going to do?" She sat back.

"I will be damned if I know. On the one hand he 'raped' me, and scared the life out of me to boot. On the other, he didn't hurt me and he gave me the most intense night I've Ever had! I just wish I knew who it was!"

"What have you been doing to find out?"

"I've approached every man I could on the ship all day, on one pretext or another, and looked each of them deep in the eye, figuring the guilty one would give himself away."

"And?"

"I got a lot of strange looks, three guys who thought I was hitting on them, and a whole mess of embarrassment!"

"You've tried everyone?"

"Almost."

"Why not just go to Dr. Phlox, ask him to run a DNA scan?"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"What if it was him?!" That brought up thoughts Hoshi didn't want in her head at all, but she could see the woman's dilemma. "That's why I can't go to Security, or complain to the Captain, and the more I think of it the more I wonder if I want to report it. Worst of all I thought was that I enjoyed it; I climaxed — a lot, so doesn't that make me...

"No!" Hoshi told her friend firmly. "It does not!"

"Then you know what's really the worst part?"

"What?"

"I keep thinking, if I do report it, what if he doesn't come back?" Hoshi drew away.

"That brings up a whole new thing I don't even want to get into. Liz, you are messed up!"

"Tell me about it."

"So, if you don't want to go to Lt. Reed, or to the Captain, or to the Doctor, for whatever reasons, what do you want?"

"I want to know who did it! I want to see him in the brig! And I want him to leave the damn light on next time!"

"I was right. You are messed up!"


	3. Hoshi's Ordeal

Hoshi Sato finished combing out her long, black hair before the mirror in her quarters, her mind still on her friend, and the odd situation the woman found herself in. She was certain that if something of the kind ever happened to her she would be running for Lt. Malcolm Reed as soon as she was untied, and the entire ship would be torn from stem to stern looking for the culprit, and -

Who was she kidding? Timid Hoshi? The woman who shrieked like a child on her first away mission? The woman who had panic attacks every time the ship jumped a warp factor, who clung to her board with every sudden course change? She'd probably be weeping in her bunk, begging him to let her go. She had to admit that she had no idea how she could handle such a situation, but doubted she'd do as well as Liz had.

She wondered if anything was going to happen again, and if Liz had indeed locked her door or if she had...She determined to look in on her in the morning.

Removing her robe, dressed only in a pair of jade green panties, she got into her bed and turned the lights out. Only the stars flashing by from right to left illuminated the room with an ever changing borealis of light, and the ever changing sequence of shades quickly lulled her into a restful sleep.

She wasn't sure what roused her but when she opened her eyes the room was black as pitch, and she wasn't alone. She could sense it even before a strong arm pressed across her bare breasts and a moist cloth was pressed firmly over her face! She gasped, screaming, but her muffled cries were barely audible, and as she gasped for breath to scream again, hyperventilating, she smelled something odd about the moist cloth, something fam—some—thing—that—made—her—head—liiiiâ€”

* * *

When Hoshi woke again things were very different. She wasn't surprised to find herself again in pitch blackness, nor that her legs were tied at the ankles, spread wide apart. In fact, the only unexpected thing was that her arms were pinned over her head, bound to her headboard. She tried to pull at the ropes, but they were firmly tied behind her hands, so securely that she could not even turn her hands to try to reach the ropes. "I don't know who you are..." She announced into the impenetrable blackness, "but if you untie me now and leave I won't press chaaaaaaaaa!" A firm fingertip rubbed her clitoris, and the sensation was enough to curl her toes! "Ohhh!" She gasped, writhing as he continued rubbing her clit. "Ohhhh! Oh Fuck! Stop! Staaaaaaap!" He didn't stop, but a pair of lips covered her right nipple with a hot wetness, sucking and licking as his hand stroked her vagina, rubbing her clit as she fought to resist the sensations. "Get your haaaaaaaand off meeeeeeeeee! Ohhhhh God! Leave me—ahhhhh! Let me gooooooooooo!"

She tried to concentrate on the warm mouth sucking her nipple just to stop thinking about the hand invading her pussy, but it was hopeless. His hand was teasing her, stroking her lips and she couldn't stop them from getting moist even if she thought she knew how! "You bas—bas—bas! Haaaaaaaallllp!" Her hips were moving seemingly on their own accord in response to his touches, and she could not hold still. She knew exactly what he wanted, and couldn't help herself!

His other hand was gently teasing and twisting her nipple, giving mild pinches that kept rhythm with his stroking fingers on her lips. She always kept herself completely shaved down there, and knew there was nothing to distract him from her soft, bare, moistening and thoroughly spread vagina. He teased her clit with his fingers, making her groan. She tried to clamp her mouth shut, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her helpless moans, but it was hopeless. She pulled at the ropes holding her hands high over her head, but only succeeded in hurting herself as they chaffed her skin.

She knew, as he rubbed her pussy and sucked on her breast while his other hand caressed her other breast and nipple; that he would not hurt her, but she could not even think of holding still. She wanted to fight, but she was helpless. Tied, she could scream but he would just silence her and keep on doing to her what he'd done to Liz.

His strong hand between her legs was driving her crazy! She was moaning and gasping, not even thinking about holding back, knowing it was hopeless. But he was rubbing her clitoris with fingers moistened by her own womanly juices, and it was driving her mad! She writhed about on the bed, and as he kept centering his 'attack' on her ultrasensitive clit she cried out madly. "Fuck me! Please! If you're not going to stop, then fuck me!"

But he kept it up, not moving from beside her, his finger stroking her clit until she thought she would leap out of her skin. Her body grew tenser, her cries rising in pitch as she writhed about madly, the sensations building until she couldn't stand them any longer, and still he stroked her clitoris, her squeals growing to tiny shrieks as he brought her higher and higher, her body so tense she thought all her muscles would just rupture, bringing her higher and higher and

With an earpiercing shriek he barely muffled a moment later her body exploded in a cataclysmic orgasm that left her convulsing on the bed, screaming in an unending blast of passion! He never stopped, never let up for a moment as her unrestrained orgasm went on and on!

Finally, collapsing onto the mattress, panting breathlessly, she lay utterly spent. She could not move a single muscle, completely exhausted and monumentally relaxed from the climactic explosion after the long, unrelieved tension filling her body. Her breasts were heaving under his hands as he got up, and moved his body until he was between her legs. She felt him lower himself, and felt his hot breath on her quivering pussy.

"Stop! Please! Give me a minute! Waiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" His tongue stroked firmly up her bare lips, and a long sensual attack on her clitoris almost made her tear the ropes holding her. Her body arched, her hips seeking his mouth even though she couldn't stand another moment of it! Her completely furless vagina afforded no protection at all from his invading tongue, and he took full opportunity of her complete accessibility. He licked her again along the full length of her vagina, a sensation that might have curled her long hair even before he rapidly strummed her clit with the tip of his tongue. Hoshi was crying out, making sounds she'd never imagined herself capable of as he kept licking her, most times just on her outer lips but interspersing them with deep, probing caresses of his tongue into her hot flesh. His hands were on her firm breasts, themselves driving her crazy.

Her breasts and nipples were very sensitive, she could frequently be driven to orgasm just in the proper touching of them, and he was doing it very properly indeed. Just the sensation of his strong hands on her breasts, her nipples, would have been enough to get her -

At the thought, his tongue deep inside her, her orgasm broke over her, her body writhing in trembling climax as she screamed shrilly, crying loudly the full range of her passion. She rode the crests, almost surprised she didn't fall off the bed, until finally they finished. Somewhere in her fractured awareness was the thought that he had clamped his mouth to her spasming vagina, and had been drinking her scalding girl cream as fast as it could flow, and that thought almost drove her into another searing climax!

She lay panting, utterly exhausted, and still he kept at her. She strained to close her legs, but could not as his tongue resumed its assault within her quivering vagina. She wanted to beg him to stop, but the only sounds she could make were moans and squeals of passion, and when he clamped his mouth to her and started to suck, and then his long firm tongue pushed in and started an in- out rhythm and he started fucking her with his tongue, his hands squeezing her breasts in time to his tongue fucking she just -

She cried out as another trembling orgasm washed over her, ripping her mind from her as he kept fucking her with his hot tongue, probing deep inside her clenching vagina. Her pussy clenched at his tongue, trying to trap it as it probed in and out of her, and Hoshi felt yet another trembling consume her.

Suddenly he was there, not with his tongue now but with his cock, and she felt him push into her clenching lips. She was so overwhelmed by the orgasm she couldn't concentrate, and suddenly he was pushing into her, hard, trying to force his way into her clutching love tunnel, going with the spasms and stretching her even as she tried to constrict, and he forced his way deep into her. It was so forceful, so masculine to her fevered, fractured mind that she came again, clutching his hard pole of flesh deep inside her, riding him as her hips bucked to meet his hard thrusts! Every time he slammed into her vulnerable femininity, actually shoving himself into her constricting tightness, he pressed hard against her clit, forcing her orgasm to endless heights until she was laughing and weeping and screaming, her mind shattering as his cock drove hard into her tightness, spreading and filling her with almost painful pleasure.

She didn't know how long it lasted, but when her orgasm finally eased he was still inside her, and with him holding himself above her she could not feel his body, just his cock as he continued fucking her, and his hips as he ground them against her with every thrust, his hair tickling her bare pubes, his hips grinding on her clit, sending more waves of pleasure mercilessly through her. "Enough! Please!" She gasped for mercy. "I'm all comed out! I can't stand any more!"

But he didn't stop, and as he kept fucking her she remembered that he hadn't stopped for Liz. "Oh, God, please! Please stop! I—You're killing me! I can't—" But her own body would not let her stop, as again she trembled in the throes of another merciless orgasm, her body reveling in the thrusting pole between her legs even if she was going to beg for mercy. And as she cried out in pleasure/pain, her spasming vagina gushed hot cream over the invading rod, her body trembling wildly. She felt him throbbing in her, and felt his white hot come pumping into her, the sensation triggering another blast of pleasure. She cried out, not knowing whether to laugh or sob, doing both in confused abandon.

He pulled out, and with a groan of passion and relief she thought he was finished, until she felt him shift down the bed, and his mouth clamp over her trembling lips. She cried out as he sucked, but it felt too good to ask him to stop! She couldn't even think as a blast of unalloyed pleasure flared through her body, and she cried out loudly, her hips thrusting up to meet his mouth, her pussy pleading for more. His hands closed on her firm breasts, trapping and pinching her nipples between his fingers, and she arched her back, trying to push her breasts into his hands.

He kept licking her pussy with long, sensuous strokes that ignited her passion again, and every time he licked her clitoris she squealed in delight. He licked her faster, harder, and her voice kept rising in pitch along with her tense body, unintelligible sounds of mad passion as his tongue probed her with merciless devotion, with every swipe over her clitoris a burst of pleasure flaring through her. She couldn't even try to restrain the climax that overwhelmed her, convulsing her body as come she never knew she had gushed out of her.

She barely caught her breath when he grabbed the pole spreading her legs wide apart and lifted it, raising her legs high in the air above her. She groaned an instant before he thrust his hard cock back into her!

She was very tight, and he had to force himself hard into her! In the different position the sensations were new and freshly thrilling, and he filled her to her limit and beyond, holding the pole as he thrust so deeply she screamed, not even knowing if it was pleasure or pain, the two confused as he stuffed her almost past her limits, her tightness stretched almost beyond endurance by his size. He fucked her hard, almost brutally so, but it felt too good to stop him as she felt herself filled deeply, clutching his hard cock inside her as if it were the center of all her pleasure. She tossed her head from side to side, sobbing in pleasure, laughing in pain, thrusting her hips to greet her invader, longing to be filled beyond endurance, welcoming his aggression, crying in ecstasy, gleeful at the brutality -

With a climactic screech the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced exploded like an atomic blast, ripping her mind from her as she convulsed on the bed, her drenched pussy convulsing so tightly he cried out as well in pleasure/pain as she clenched him, she screaming over and over in wild abandon as she rode his cock and it rode her, a blast of blinding light from her tightly clenched eyes stunning her as she twisted on the bed, thrusting up to meet his assault, clutching him in her with all her strength. She had to have all of him, squeezing him dry!

She never knew how long it took, but finally he withdrew from her trembling pussy, feeling it twitching from the mad sensations she'd been forced to endure. He lowered her legs, and she groaned as he let her down to the bed, her body twitching as she gasped for breath.

He lay beside her, his left arm snaking behind her head. She lifted up and he supported her head, becoming a pillow for her, his hand coming down to cup her left breast, fondling her sensitive orb. His other hand snaked down her body, and between her widely parted thighs as his mouth came down on her right nipple, sucking gently and he inserted first one finger, then two into her trembling vagina. "No!" She gasped as he filled her, sucked her nipple while rubbing her other one, filling her tightness with his fingers while his hand cupped her, his palm pressing her clit. "Please! I can't come anymore!"

He started moving his fingers in and out of her, and his hand rubbed her pussy, pressing her clit as he worked about in her clutching tightness. "Oh God!" She gasped, feeling the flash of sensation as his fingers explored her. "Oh, No! No! Ahhaghhgehhia!" A tumultuous climax ripped thrillingly through her helpless body as her pussy clutched at his hand tightly, he working harder against her constrictions as a gush of hot cream flooded his hand.

He kept sucking and licking her nipple, his other hand lightly pinching her nub in time to his movements inside her, and she couldn't stop the orgasm that kept raging in her! Horror mingled with flaring thrills as she realized he was fresh, that after all she had endured he was still strong and ready for more, while she could barely think as his fingers coaxed yet another constricting climax from her soft, tight love tunnel.

She tried to talk, tried to beg, but he kept pushing his fingers about in her, his hand rubbing her labia, pressing on her clit and rubbing with his wet palm and again her muscles contracted, clutching him so tightly he groaned, moving his hand forcefully in her against her constricting orgasms as her hot cream gushed over his hand again, and he used it to keep rubbing her soft, sensuous lips.

He squeezed her left breast, and she groaned in pleasure as he sucked hard at her right, and his right hand rubbed her pussy harder. His fingers explored inside her, and every movement of them together or apart sent a gasping thrill through her as she clutched tightly at him, her wet passage flaring in sensations! He touched parts of her she had never even reached for on her own, and every touch made her cry out, clutching him. She couldn't tell where one orgasm ended and the next began, it felt like they were coming faster than she could endure.

Then, he changed the position of his hand, bringing his thumb against his palm to that the back of it pressed firmly on her clit, and he started vibrating his hand, shaking it fast and hard inside her, the vibrations against her pressured clitoris driving a scream from her as a tremendous climax overwhelmed her, and she started writhing about on the bed, crying wildly as he continued the merciless thrumming assault, pressing and vibrating on her clit as his fingers trembled inside her tightly clutching vagina, her hot cream flooding his hand as it went on and on and she screamed in pleasure as he strummed her clit and searched her clutching pussy and licked and sucked her nipple and squeezed her other breast and dug deep into her tightness and vibrated her pressed clit and sucked her breast and pinched her nipple and she screamed and convulsed on the bed as her body convulsed on the bed and she clenched at the invading hand as he pressed her clit and rubbed it and she flooded his hand and the bed with her hot come as he pushed deep against her tightness and sucked and pinched and squeezed as he pushed into her, filling her as he rubbed her clit and she screamed as he pushed harder and

* * *

When she recovered her senses enough to look around she was no longer restrained, and she was under a warm blanket. She groaned, barely able to move her body. She looked about the blackness, there was a beacon of light where her table should be, tiny and blinking. Getting out of bed was a major chore, she could barely move her legs, and to walk with her monumentally exhausted and thoroughly sated vagina was almost impossible. But she made it, groaning as she staggered over to the table, almost falling on it. She saw the blinking lights, bright to her dark-accustomed eyes, were three words on her monitor screen: 'Tell No One.'

"We'll see about that." She promised her unseen assailant. Knowing better than to try to touch the computer; being forewarned by Liz's attempt, she pushed off the table and staggered over to the wall panel, turning on the lights.

As she clenched her eyes against the blinding glare, she heard a distinctive sound coming from the table behind her. She forced her eyes open and watched her terminal rebooting, the message long gone. 'Smart.' She thought, realizing he'd set it so that any change in condition would trigger the command to reset. Well, that was not the last of her evidence.

Reaching between her legs, she gasped at the touch of her fingers on her sensitive flesh, not anxious to do it again no matter how good it felt.

And she did have to admit that it had felt good. Aside from a little chafing and redness at her wrists, and an indentation in the skin she suspected had already eased considerably, she did not have a mark on her. But no matter how good it had felt, how many times she had come, she still felt violated. Touching the Communications panel, she called out: "Ensign Sato to Ensign Cutler."

The computer directed her words to the proper terminal, and a moment later her friend answered. "Hi Hoshi. A peaceful night." She reported happily. Hoshi tried to bite back a sob.

"Liz, come to my quarters! Please!" Her tone told the woman more than words could have.

"Oh God!"

"Come here now! Please!"

"I'm on my way!"


	4. Crystal's Tale

When Elizabeth Cutler arrived at Hoshi's quarters she let herself in and found the woman seated on the edge of her bunk, nude and trembling. No words were needed as Liz went to her, and Hoshi threw her arms around her friend, giving vent to her emotions in a torrent of sobs. Liz thought of being strong, but coming so soon after her own 'attack' she preferred to give in to the truism that misery shared is misery halved, and the two women clutched each other, giving release to pent-up emotions they so uniquely shared.

Finally, pulling themselves together, they decided that what they really needed was some time out of that room. Contacting their respective senior officers, in Hoshi's case the Captain, they gave truthful if incomplete reasons for their needs for considerable delays in reporting to their shifts. Fortunately, they were far from planetfall of any kind, the odds of encountering other ships were always low, and Cutler's work was long since completed due to the previous day's double-plus shifts. Helping her friend dress, they left the room in as much composure as possible, agreeing to go to the Mess Hall for a late and extended breakfast.

As they sat before plates of food neither had any real desire to touch, Hoshi exclaimed: "I simply don't understand it! We're a small ship, everyone knows everyone else! And if he'd just asked I'd probably have said 'yes'!"

"Me too! And if I hadn't before, I would now!" Hoshi stared at her in astonishment. "He was a good lover." She nodded.

"Yes, he was. I must have come a million times—but why'd he have to tie us up?"

"I don't know."

"Just ask! After all, there's no one grossly ugly on this ship, and I'm not unseducible! Give a chance instead of breaking in and taking it!"

"If you knew who it was..." Liz began speculatively. "...what would you do?"

"I'm not sure." She blushed at her friend's sly smile. "I'm not! Part of me wants to rip his balls off! Part of me wants him again, if he's going to give me a night like that again, and part wants to—Oh My God!"

Liz looked at her friend in surprise as Hoshi's voice went dead flat and her wide eyes stared at something across the room. She looked over her shoulder, and saw a petite young woman by the breakfast buffet. She wore a uniform with the lighter blue piping at the shoulders, even as they did, indicating her part in the Science branch.

Liz knew her, Crystal Townson, a chemist. She was quite petite, not even as tall as Hoshi or Liz, who were not particularly tall themselves. As Liz watched her the young woman seemed oddly subdued. She turned back to Hoshi. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't see her when she came in, the way she looked around the room, the look in her eyes."

"You think—?"

"No, I know." Hoshi stood up, crossing the room with Liz about a step behind. Neither was exactly sure what they were going to say when they intercepted her just as she turned from the buffet, a plate of eggs in her hands. Crystal stopped, mildly surprised to find the two women blocking her path.

"Ensigns?" She asked politely, a bit apprehensive. Hoshi had already found what she had hoped she would not.

"Crewwoman Townson?" Hoshi began, and then tried to soften it. "Crystal, may we speak to you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Has anything...ah, unusual happened to you lately?"

"Unusual?" The young woman did not meet her eyes. "Like what?"

"Like in, say, your quarters? Like late at night?"

"I don't know what you are saying!" Crystal tried to dodge around them, but Liz shifted to block her path. "Please! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"No one wants to hurt you." Liz assured her. "We only want to talk."

"About what?"

Hoshi reached out, tugging the girl's sleeve up, revealing a thin red strip where her skin had been rubbed raw. "About this."

She kept her eyes firmly locked on her plate. "I—I—I scraped myself; that's all. I had a little...accident." Hoshi held out her arms, pulling the sleeves of her own tunic up, revealing the red marks of the ropes. Liz bared her own wrists. Crystal's face went pale, and as she looked with wide eyes at the other women they thought she might faint.

"We really do need to talk."

* * *

"I did not know who to tell, who to trust! I'm only aboard a few weeks; I don't even know the names of some of you. And I'm not a...virgin..."

"Yes." Liz made it clear by her tone that she understood the girl's hesitancy.

"But when it happened I was just so scared! And the things he did to me..."

"We understand." Hoshi assured her.

"When did it happen?" She stared at the table, unable to meet their eyes.

"Three nights ago. I don't know who it was. I couldn't tell anyone, didn't know if I was reporting it to the man who did it. Since then I tried to go for help, but I can't even look at a man, not knowing who did it. I was too scared!" She looked up at them. "When did he...?"

"Two nights ago." Liz told her.

"Last night." Hoshi confirmed.

"I should have said something!" She gasped, near tears. "Maybe if I had —."

"No!" Hoshi said forcefully, heading off the girl's breakdown. "Without proof, it wouldn't have made any difference."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Crystal wiped the incipient tears from her eyes. "I need to."

"Telling helps. You'll see."

Crystal hesitated, trying to compose herself. She didn't want to cry. "I was in the shower —."

* * *

Crystal turned off the water, rubbing the excess moisture from her body and stepping out of the cylindrical glass shower, taking a large towel and drying herself.

Draping the wet cloth over the glass, she stepped out of the small chamber into her dark quarters. As the light went out behind her, she was plunged into blackness. She realized that the blast shield over the port was closed, something she never did, and as the refresher door slid closed behind her and she stepped into the room toward the light switch she realized with a start that she'd left the lights on!

Strong arms clutched her body from behind, one hand covering her face with a damp cloth, forcing her backward against a hard body as the other hand reached low, a hand clamping between her legs, the intrusive hand lifting her off her feet as she shrieked in terror against the muffling cloth. She struggled, gasping and screaming, the hand between her legs holding her body up off the floor as she fought, and she realized the reason the smell of the cloth was so familiar an instant...before...she...passed...out.

* * *

Gradually she became aware again, finding herself still in total darkness, but this time she was laying on her bed, her arms and legs spread wide apart and tied tightly. There was a cloth tied tightly in her mouth, gagging her. She tried to call out, but her voice was so muffled she couldn't even understand herself! She tried to struggle and then she felt it! Fingers between her legs, touching her, lightly tracing over her labia, gently tickling her. Then the bed shifted, and she felt the wetness of a warm tongue lick her clitoris! She gasped, screaming, but the gag muffled her cries so much she could barely hear herself! She tried desperately to close her legs, to pull at the ropes tying her hands to the far corners of the bed, but she was trapped. Helplessly spread, she could not stop the tongue that licked her clitoris so sensuously, or the probing fingers that tickled and stroked her vaginal lips.

She strained to close her widely spread legs, but no matter how she pulled at the ropes binding her ankles she only succeeded in hurting herself. She tried to twist her hips away, but the fingers and mouth followed her desperate evasions, and whenever she stopped they were still there, probing and licking.

Heart pounding in terror, she screamed, starting to cry in fear and frustration, but nothing stopped the mouth that continued licking and sucking at her, nor the fingers that teased and stroked her sensitive labia.

But gradually the sensations started to overwhelm her fear. She wasn't sure how humans felt about this, but to her it was starting to feel good, despite her terror. The tongue kept licking her clitoris, and each slow stroke sent a thrill of pleasure coursing through her body. She moaned more in pleasure than fear with every slow lick, and her fear started to fade as her pleasure increased. The tongue stroked up the length of her vagina with a long, sensuous lick, and then rapidly licked her clitoris and she groaned. The hands reached up her body and squeezed and molded her breasts as she groaned in pleasure, arching her hips to meet the probing tongue as it entered her, licking deep, reaching for that special spot in her.

She gasped as the strong hands molded her full breasts, pinching her nipples between fingers, but she could see nothing, and still had no idea who it was! She wanted to fight, but couldn't. She bit into the cloth gag, trying to hide the feelings from him, not wanting to let on how good it felt, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. But she couldn't fight him. Her hips moved of their own accord, betraying her.

"Ohhhhh!" She moaned as her breasts were squeezed just short of the point of pain, and the tongue licked hard on her clitoris, a long, firm stroke that almost curled her hair. He gave one seemingly endless stroke on her clit that almost popped her eyes from her head.

He started licking faster, harder, sucking her clit into his mouth as she started to writhe madly on the bed, groaning loudly. She did not want to respond, but she could not remember sex as intense as she cried out, thrusting her hips into him, feeling his hands on her breasts, him squeezing her harder, pinching her nipples more forcefully. Her cries rose in pitch as her climax got nearer and nearer.

He was suddenly up on her body and in her deeply, spreading her with one hard thrust, pressing into her clitoris as he pushed hard into her, and she cried out in misery mingled with a pleasure she couldn't deny. She was so tight that he had to push again, and then harder before he finally buried himself deep into her as she screamed in pleasure. It felt so good to have his hard penis buried in her tightness that she almost cried in pleasure. He drew out, pushing deep, pressing his crotch against her clitoris, and then he pulled out and pushed in just as hard. He pulled back and thrust harder into her, and she felt her orgasm break! She clung to him, screams torn from her throat as her body convulsed under his, her vagina clenching around his invading penis!

Crystal couldn't stop him, and so let herself go with a wild abandon, thrusting her hips up to meet his hard thrusts, crying out loudly every time he filled her, slamming into her with breathtaking force. He ground his pelvic bone into her clit with every filling of her tight vagina, roughly taking her. She kept crying out as he took her, harder and harder, and she let herself go to him, reaching for his thick hardness, until with a loud cry she felt her climax come upon her, her body trembling, clenching, gushing hot girl-cream as she felt his hot sperm fill her, pumping into her womb.

She threw her head back, shrieking into the gag as her body exploded in passion, clenching him as she gushed hot cream over him, and she felt him pumping his seed into her. She felt the heat of it, and her orgasm was even more intense as she bucked wildly under him, convulsing madly, her eyes clenched so tightly that stars exploded behind them, screaming forever.

She was coming again and again, wild orgasms wracking her body, thrashing about wildly on the bed as he rammed deeply into her clutching pussy. Finally, with a massive explosion, her body was consumed in one last writhing, thrashing, shrieking orgasm and she felt herself clutch his thickness, riding him as she rode the waves of her tumultuous climax.

She collapsed, utterly spent, feeling her vaginal walls still clutching his pumping cock. "Please!" She moaned into the gag, trying to make her plea clear. "Untie me!" It was so muffled she could barely understand herself. Instead, she felt his mouth close on her right nipple, and he pulled out of her, but reached down between their bodies, pressing his fingers between her labia. "Noooo!" She moaned, unable to endure any more, but he did not listen. He held himself above her, his mouth sucking her breast, while he pressed one, then two fingers into her, moving them in and out while, at the same time, his palm pressed against her clit.

She tried to beg him to stop, but he ignored her barely audible protests, his fingers pressing into her, delving in and out of her tight wet passage, as she moaned in pleasure and begged for relief. He worked his fingers in and out faster and faster as she writhed under him, the sensations more than she could endure. They kept building until she gave a full throated shriek as her vagina clenched wildly at the invading flesh and atomic blasts exploded in her eyes, turning the darkness to intense light as she felt her orgasm burst, a flow of hot cream that gushed from her, running down her ass as she clung tightly.

He didn't stop! Unable to even try to form words, loud cries and screams of pleasure her only exclamations, she couldn't even beg him to stop. She lay beneath the hard body, her vagina clenching, sensations colliding to totally consume her, making it impossible to move or stop as she orgasmed again, and then again. As the thrusting changed slightly, putting different strokes on her fiery clitoris, she climaxed again with a piercing shriek!

Her vagina clutched the invading fingers, squeezing tightly as she lay helpless, consumed by the orgasm until, gasping for breath, chest heaving, she collapsed on the bed.

His fingers pulled out, and a cloth was draped across her face, one containing that same familiar odor. She couldn't stop gasping for breath, even knowing what was going to...

* * *

"When I woke there was a message flashing on my terminal: 'Tell No One.' But when I touched the computer, it reset and the message was gone. I was too scared to know what to do, so I did what I was told!" She stopped, trying to hide the blush that rose in her face. Hoshi reached out, taking her hand in companionable solidarity. "Maybe I shouldn't have, but the fact was that he didn't hurt me. I was terrified, and yet he forced me to such...climaxs, over and over. I couldn't stop myself. I was ashamed. But I also...enjoyed it." She whispered the last.

"It's all right." Hoshi assured her. "It's the same for us. We were 'forced' into pleasure. It felt good even though we didn't like it." Crystal smiled; feeling strangely less humiliated knowing that the others experienced the same thing.

"In fact, it was feeling pretty good, but I didn't want him to come back. But the worst part was that I didn't know who I didn't want to come back!"

"We know." Hoshi assured her, trying to restrain her anger.

"But what do we do?"

"I know what we do!" Liz exclaimed. "We go together, all three of us. We march right onto the Bridge and tell everyone, all at once, what happened to us."

"And what if they can't find out who did it, and he comes back for one of us?" Hoshi protested.

"Once everyone knows, they'll start an investigation, and also protect us and all the other women aboard!"

"Well, I do not even know if I want to tell! I mean, I told you two, but I'm still new to this crew! I don't know who I can trust; I only know I don't trust anyone!" She looked at each of the older women, trying to defend her position — at least to herself! "Look, the fact is that none of us got hurt, but we did get some spectacular nights out of it. I mean, he didn't let up the passion until I was coming more than I did in my life. I've never had that before. I'm not justifying what he did, but it felt pretty damn good!"

"So you're going to keep quiet?" Liz challenged. "How can you, when he's out there doing this to us? Who will it be next, or will he come back for one of us?"

"I—." Whatever she was about to say was bitten back as Lt. Reed approached their table.

"Good day, ladies."

"Hi."

"You three seem pretty intense. What's going on?" Hoshi felt the eyes of the other two on her. As the senior officer, it suddenly seemed her call as to whether or not to alert the Security Chief, and take the fallout wherever it fell.

"I — Nothing. Just girl talk." She wanted to bite her tongue.

"Well, don't forget your certification training tomorrow morning, 0900."

"Certification?"

"The phase pistol?"

"I'm not really sure that this is a good time."

"Of course it is. You'll never improve without practice. Remember, I am a firm believer in pushing people beyond their limits. It's the only way to spread out and grow." With a smile and a nod, he left them and continued out the door.

"Oh GOD!" Liz and Hoshi turned to Crystal, who was staring at the closed door, her face pale. "It's him!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's him! I know it's him!"

"How?!" Hoshi demanded, unable to believe her claim.

"Didn't you hear him? 'Push beyond their limits?' 'Spread out?' That's just what he did to us!"

"Are you sure it's him?"

"YES!"

Liz looked at Hoshi. "I think she's right."

Hoshi didn't want to believe it! She couldn't! But she had to. "My God! Malcolm! I — I don't believe it!"

"He saw us talking, and came over to 'warn us'."

"The bastard!"

"What does he think this ship is; his private sexual smorgasbord?" Hoshi was irate, but not so much so that she failed to notice that a few seconds ago they were agreeing about how good it had felt, and now that they had a focus for their anger...

"What do we do about it?"

"Let's go to the Captain!"

"No!" Crystal exclaimed feelingly. "I say we treat him the way he treated us! That we 'give him a taste of his own medicine', do to him what he did to us!"

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said! Tonight! We give him what he gave us! Wring a confession out of him if nothing else. Then we go to the Captain."

"But how?"

"I have an idea." Crystal said. "Listen..."


	5. Revenge

Lt. Malcolm Reed was just finishing his shower when he heard the buzz at his door. Turning off the water, he reached for the blue robe hanging on a hook. The buzzer sounded again. "One moment!" He called, pulling the robe onto his wet body and coming into the main room, crossing to the door. Tying the belt securely, he pressed the 'Open' button.

When the door slid aside, he was surprised to find Ensigns Cutler, Sato and Crewwoman Townson standing in the hall. "Good evening, Malcolm." Hoshi said, leading the others in uninvited. "You don't mind if we drop by, do you?"

He looked at them in considerable surprise, feeling very uncomfortable as the door slid shut. "Well, I—That is, I wasn't expecting company." He indicated his robe. "I'm not dressed for visitors."

"Oh, that's all right." She assured him, a very odd expression on her face. Cutler and Townson came toward him around Hoshi. "You're just how we want you, right girls?"

At a signal from her, the two women grabbed his arms, hard. "What?!" He tried to pull away, annoyed, but they held tight. "What is this?" His eyes widened in astonishment as Hoshi, incredibly, pulled down the zipper of her uniform. He stared in disbelief as she lowered the zipper, and the material started to part. She wore nothing underneath it, and he stared in wonder at her bare breasts as she pulled the material apart with tantalizing seductiveness. "Hoshi?"

"We've formed a club, did you know that? Thanks to you, since you're the founder of our little 'R&R Club'." They'd named it earlier amongst themselves, for rape and revenge.

"Really?" He was not sure just what was going on, but staring at her breasts he was willing to go along. Hoshi, Elizabeth Cutler, and astoundingly enough their newest shipmate, were behaving like...He could not think of a suitable simile. The other women pulled open his belt and tugged at his robe, spreading it wide. They looked at him hungrily, licking their lips in anticipation as they saw just how happy he was becoming to play along.

Hoshi had to admire his British cool, betraying no sign of his guilt, obviously intending to brazen it out. She finished opening her uniform, pushing it off her bare shoulders and down to her hips. With a seductive wiggle of her hips, she pushed the material to the floor. She wore only a small pair of jade green panties, and as he stared at her he felt himself coming to attention.

"Consider this your initiation into our little club. Crystal, would you give him the initiation fee?"

"With pleasure." She jabbed him in the ribs with the injector with more force than was necessary, the formula hissing into him as they held him tightly.

"OW! Bloody Hell! What are you doing?!" Suddenly they were on him, forcing him face down on the floor and ripping the robe from his body! They forced his hands behind his back, wrapping the belt around his arms and tying him tightly. "Stop! Wait a minute!"

"You didn't!" They turned him on his back, and he looked up, seeing the two Crewwomen starting to undress as Hoshi pulled down her panties. She held them before his face. "I've been feeling pretty excited all evening, ready for this." She pulled the panties taut. "Want another taste?!" She forced the material into his mouth, the moist crotch a tasty gag as she tied the ends roughly around his head, muffling his protests.

He stared up at her, shocked, as the other women stripped down to bare flesh, and despite his distress he couldn't help but respond to the enticing sight. Particularly he was fascinated by Crystal, who was so new among them that he barely knew her beyond a file on his terminal. While he was pleasantly surprised that Hoshi was shaved, leaving her vagina completely accessible, he was mildly surprised and particularly aroused to find that Crystal's mons was also completely bare.

"Like us?" Elizabeth asked with a strange undertone of anger. "Like it with the light on?!" They grabbed his bound arms, lifting him until he was on his knees.

Hoshi stood close to him, his eyes at the level of her shaved pubes. He could not take his eyes off her glistening vagina. "Like it? Want another lick!?" She stood so close he could smell her excited aroma, and as Crystal Townson bent down and started stroking his hard penis with her soft palm he was growing even harder.

"Just about there." She stroked him, and it felt very good indeed. Liz Cutler bent over, her breasts rubbing his face. He'd have licked and nuzzled her breasts except for the gag, though he could clearly taste Hoshi's feminine juices in the material. Hoshi and Crystal also bent close, and the three women all rubbed their breasts in his face. He did not strain at the robe belt, because despite it and the gag, in his opinion at this moment this was the best thing this side of heaven. Six full, firm breasts, six excited nipples rubbing his face, he could take this all night.

Someone's hands, maybe several someone's, closed about his hard cock, gently running hot palms along the shaft. He was so hard it felt more like an iron rod had been inserted into him, and he did not protest when they stood up, and grabbed his arms, making him stand. They forced him to the bed, though truth be told it took very little forcing. They made him lay on his back, and Crystal and Elizabeth lay atop him, their nude bodies rubbing the length of his, and he was all set to enjoy it to the fullest when he felt his ankles being lashed together. He tried to fight it, his protests muffled by Hoshi's panties, but the two women had him thoroughly pinned. But with the way they were rubbing their bodies on his, he suddenly decided he did not quite care. 'Let them have their kinky fun,' he thought, 'just so long as they keep this up!'

Both women rolled off him, one to either side, and Hoshi crawled over him, her breasts hanging over his eyes. He strained to reach them, despite the gag, but she held him down with her hands on his chest, and then he felt the tongue on his penis! He looked down as the soft tongue was joined by another, and he saw Crystal and Liz, one on each side, licking up and down his erect shaft.

Hoshi held herself above him, gently rubbing her full breasts against his face. Every time he tried to reach them to kiss or try to get his tongue past the jade gag she pulled teasingly out of his reach, only coming back when he stopped straining, to again run her breasts, her erect nipples all over his face. Crystal and Liz continued to lick at his erect cock, one taking the left and lower side, the other the right and upper, their tongues stroking up and down with long, sensuous strokes. They purposely avoided the head, focusing their warm, wet attentions on the sensitive shaft. Occasionally one would clamp her mouth along one side or the other and suck, her tongue continuing to lick as well.

Malcolm was going slowly insane, his hips rising to shift to one or the other, but nothing interrupted the teasing pace of the two women. He groaned loudly, trying to reach to Hoshi as she rubbed her breasts against his face, and he strained at the robe belt pinning his arms under him, trying to get his hands free so he could get to at least one of these most erotic women.

"Mmmm, tastes so good!" Liz sighed.

"I want some!" Hoshi exclaimed, moving down his body. Crystal gave way to the Asian woman, getting down and laying on his legs as Hoshi's warm tongue started slowly licking up the length of his towering shaft. He felt Crystal's fingers on his scrotum, and she opened her mouth, taking his balls into her hot mouth, sucking and licking gently as Malcolm thought his eyes would blow right out of his head! Both Liz and Hoshi lapped and sucked at his penis, now including his head while Crystal rolled his testicles about in her mouth, licking and sucking.

"He ready?" Liz asked.

"Oh, he's ready!" Hoshi confirmed. Crystal mumbled something totally unintelligible, making the other two burst into a fit of giggles. "What?"

She took his balls out of her mouth. "'Me first', I said."

"In order?" Liz asked.

"That hardly sounds fair." Hoshi 'pouted'.

"Live with it. There's plenty to go around."

Crystal stood up on the bed, straddling his hips, and he stared up at her parted thighs. She stroked her labia, giving him a spectacular view of her slightly spread pussy. "Like it?" She bent her knees, lowering herself slowly, balanced by Liz & Hoshi. She held herself about an inch over his erect pole. "Want it?" She asked with a sensual smile. He couldn't stop staring at her, his breathing like a bellows. "I guess he doesn't want it." She said, standing back up.

"Wai!" He cried out so urgently it almost sounded like the word. Smiling, she stroked her finger along her clit.

"Want it?"

"Yeth!" With agonizing slowness she lowered herself, until she knelt on either side of his hips, lowering until she just barely grazed his purple head with her moist lips. He thrust up, but she pulled away, holding her hands on his hairy chest.

"Not this time! This time I control the show! Say it."

"Yhoo koontol th sho."

"Good." She sighed, lowering herself again. He did his best to lay still as she rubbed the edges of her soft, wet lips back and forth along the head, shifting her hips forward and back as she just barely petted the head with her wet labia. She dragged it on and on until he was groaning in frustration, trying to keep still, and then lowered herself about an inch, taking the head of his cock into her. She held him just within her inner lips, squeezing gently, rocking forward and back, side to side, just the head trapped in her labia. Liz and Hoshi each grabbed one of his testicles, stroking with infinite tenderness as Crystal came down about a quarter of an inch.

Malcolm was groaning loudly even through the gag, the sensations combined with the frustration of keeping still and fighting the urge to thrust up into her driving him mad! He ground his teeth into Hoshi's panties and tried to hold still as Hoshi and Liz played with his balls and Crystal tightened her pussy, forcing herself down another inch on his straining cock!

With a fierce growl, he tried to push up into her, but she pinched his nipples hard. "Not this time! You've had your fun!" She reached up to her own nipples, spiked nubs of lust on her rounded breasts, and teased them sensuously, groaning and sighing, putting on a show for him as she shifted her hips around and about, working his cock like the joy stick it was!

Malcolm's face was red, and he strained at the bonds, trying to break them by main strength alone as she returned her hands to his hard chest, feeling his straining muscles. She explored every inch of his heaving chest as he tore at the belt, and then she tightened her vagina as much as she could and drove herself down hard on him.

Their cries melded in the room as their bodies strained, and she moved herself around on his crotch, feeling his body rubbing her labia and clit, and then started a slow, straining rhythm up and down his shaft, riding him as she groaned in pleasure. He'd stopped straining to free himself, and now no longer held back, thrusting up to meet her every time she came down on him.

Hoshi and Liz, unable now to reach him, took up different methods of pleasure. Hoshi lay across his chest, rubbing her breasts against him and helping to make sure he did not escape. Hoshi ground her breasts into his hard chest, kissing and licking his chest and neck, rubbing her crotch against Crystal's leg, unable to get much closer to him but unable to restrain the need for pleasure. Malcolm was thrusting up, meeting every one of Crystal's downward motions, pressing his body into her as wildly as he could, unable to hold back. Meantime, Liz straddled Malcolm's face, balancing herself in Crystal's grip as she held her shaved pussy over his mouth, and came down, rubbing herself over his face, effectively blinding him as she stroked his face with her bare pussy, moistening his entire face as Crystal rode up and down along his shaft! Malcolm moaned into Liz's crotch, trying to rub his face harder into her, wanting to lick her soft hot flesh as Crystal moved faster and faster, crying out loudly in her own lust until, unable to hold back, she started to come, her pussy spasming and drenching his crotch. Unable to hold back, with a guttural yell into Liz's moist pussy Malcolm started to come, his straining cock shooting up into the convulsing girl as she rode him, consumed in the throes of her own orgasm.

Malcolm kept yelling into Liz's pussy as his body strained, pumping into Crystal's clenching vagina, thrusting so hard with his hips that he lifted her over a foot off the bed with each stroke, the sensations in his cock as if lightning had struck it. He kept coming as she rode him as if a bucking steed, Liz covering Crystal's mouth to muffle her shrieks of pleasure. Malcolm felt like he was pumping a month's worth of come into the girl, and when she started to slow, her orgasm passed, she got off him.

Like an orchestrated move, Liz moved off his face, turning and straddling his cock as Hoshi knelt up, facing forward and spreading herself over his face, grinding onto him as Liz came down hard on his still throbbing cock. Crystal crawled onto him, pinning him down and rubbing her body along him, still in the heat of passion as Hoshi ground herself hard into his face, working herself against him as Liz rode him fast and hard, pounding her tight pussy into him.

Liz's pussy was so tight, so delectable about him, that he almost climaxed again, but concentrated on giving her as good a 'ride' as he had Crystal. He thrust upward, pressing into her every time she came down, their bodies slapping together in a lustful rhythm.

Hoshi moved back a bit so she was just rubbing her moist hot pussy against his mouth, and he could look up at her heaving breasts. He could see her face, and her expression was that of a woman totally consumed by lust. She ground her pussy into his mouth, shifting about as Liz, behind her, balanced herself on Hoshi's shoulders and rode him faster and faster, unable to hold back her own orgasm as her pussy clutched his cock tightly, and he cried out into Hoshi's bare pubes as she ground her pussy into his mouth and Crystal rubbed her body along his.

Malcolm cried out in pleasure as for the second time he came, his cock spasming and pumping, incredibly shooting a load of come into the hot woman. He couldn't remember the last time he'd come twice so close together—but he'd never been 'raped' by three impassioned women before! Going with the 'flow', he thoroughly enjoyed the sensations of Liz's clutching love tunnel, and hoped that he did not disappoint Hoshi when her time came.

The sensations in his cock were driving him mad! It was actually starting to hurt, he had been so thoroughly used as Liz bounced up and down on him, clenching him as he shot his load into her; the sensations flaring through him were almost more than he could bear.

Hoshi's time came sooner than he expected as Liz let her know that she was done, and the linguist moved back, positioning herself over his still hard cock and brought herself down on him.

Malcolm cried out into the gag of her panties as she rode him, and Liz joined Crystal in whatever joy she could get out of the rest of his body. He was actually glad, because he wanted to see Hoshi's body as she rode him, her breasts bouncing every time she came down. She was very tight, and every time she forced herself onto him he had to force himself into her, but it was well worth it as she clutched him. He'd fantasized about her for months, now his dreams were coming true!

He did not allow himself to marvel about staying hard for so many women—the worst way to have his strength fade was to think about it, and he was so thrilled to be under her as she rode him with a fierce passion, crying out loudly every time she came down on him and he strained to meet her, thrusting up with his hips hard enough to lift her high above the bed, and she clutched him tightly within her every time he filled her, and she clung to his hard chest, riding him with all her passion. He longed to be able to reach her bouncing breasts, to feel and hold them as she moved, but concentrated on the sensations instead, determined to enjoy every bit of it.

His own breath was a series of loud moans, and he cried out every time she came down on him, as well as he could breathe with Crystal and Liz grinding against his body as Hoshi, every thrusting breath a tiny scream, moved faster and faster on him.

Head thrown back, she cried out as her body went wild and she was consumed by the wild orgasm. There was nothing in the galaxy more beautiful than a woman in climax, and Hoshi was the fulfillment of a dream! He felt his cock explode unbelievably inside her, bursting with the most powerful eruption yet. He was forced into her tightness, an atomic blast going off inside his cock as he came in her, and she went off, grinding herself into him, her viselike pussy strangling him as she milked him of every drop!

He couldn't see, crying out loudly into the gag, lightning bolts slamming into his cock, pleasure so intense it was painful. His body arched against the straining bodies of the other women as he climaxed endlessly into the convulsing woman who drenched his hips in scalding orgasms. He yelled, his body straining, lifting the three of them up as they clung to him, and Hoshi screamed, her pussy clenching him so tightly he feared she might rip it off if she got up. The climax seemed to last forever for them, and when finally it passed he collapsed on the bed, chest heaving, panting for breath, feeling Hoshi's body also slowing as she relaxed on him.

When he was able to open his eyes, and to focus them, he looked up at the beautiful dark woman seated on him, and was surprised to see tears streaming from her eyes. She was sobbing, her expression one of deep misery. "You Bastard!" She wept, and her body tightened as she clenched her pussy around his still hard cock.

Malcolm screamed in pain as she crushed him inside her! She was so tight that he thought she was going to ruin him! He was surprised that he was still hard, and suddenly quite sorry for it. She eased up, coming down more firmly on top of him. She was crying brokenly, her body wracked with sobs. "I trusted you!" She wept.

She squeezed him even harder, her muscles a vise about his sensitive organ as he cried out in pain. It seemed to last forever, and finally she eased the pressure. He gasped, trying to speak through the gag. "I'd have given you everything you WANTED!" She squeezed so hard he shrieked, feeling like he was being crushed. She shifted her hips about, pulling on him as she crushed as hard as she could.

"Hoshi?" Liz called, looking up at her friend.

"This wasn't the plan!" Crystal exclaimed. "We agreed; no hurting."

"Fuck you!" She eased up just long enough to prepare to do it again.

"Actually, I would rather fuck him!"

"That was the deal!" Liz said. Malcolm lay groaning, listening to the surreal argument, his cock sore but incredibly erect inside her.

"Fine, we'll keep to your deal!" She got off him and he groaned in relief. But it was a short lived relief as Crystal spread her legs over his throbbing red member, and he really wanted it to soften before she could come down.

Of course, no surprise it did not, seeming to dive up into her of its own volition as she came down with a passionate sigh, feeling it fill her. Liz pulled Hoshi away, whispering in an impassioned argument about betrayal and torture which he could barely hear over Crystal's groans and sighs as she rode his hard cock, giving herself over to the sensations.

She rode up and down, her young pussy tight about him, fortunately not so tight as the bitterly furious Hoshi, but tight enough as she rode his sore member, coming down hard on his cock, forcing him into her. She was crying out in passion, giving herself over to the thrilling sensation, and despite himself he was going along with it, she just felt so good despite the soreness.

But he couldn't come again, and that did nothing to stop her as she rode him, giving herself over with loud impassioned cries, her small hands clutching the hair on his chest as she rode him, her tightness now torture, but a thrilling torture nonetheless.

She rode faster; and faster still, gasping and moaning, her hot wet pussy clutching him as she rode, her cries getting louder and louder as she approached her own climax. He was groaning continuously, her force and tightness taking their toll on his overworked cock. He could hardly endure it, but she just kept going, faster and harder until, with a loud cry she came, her body writhing on his, her come burning his sensitive flesh. He cried out, this time more from discomfort as she came, squeezing his cock, milking it for come it did not have.

Trembling, she cried out over and over as she came, and then with a climactic sigh she collapsed against his chest, lying breathless against him until Hoshi helped her off.

No sooner did the girl roll off his body than Liz Cutler took her place, and as she forced her tight hot pussy over him, forcing his (incredibly) still hard cock into her he groaned loudly, biting into the gag of Hoshi's panties to keep from gnashing his teeth in pain. No way was he able to go five times, but Liz was completely unconcerned about that as she came down on him!

To Liz it felt so good to have him inside her, filling her with his hot shaft that she started a fast rhythm right away, forcing herself down onto him, loving the way he spread and filled her, though his constant groans were clearly far less tinged with lust than before.

Malcolm was in agony, his hard cock protesting every move of the woman even while it forced into her tightness, reveling in her wet flesh and burning heat, but he could not endure another second of this! The force of these women's pussies rubbing his penis was more than he could stand, and his cries were barely muffled by the gag. He needed a break, needed to rest his overworked member, and she was rubbing it raw with her soft wet pussy! She rode him, coming down hard, forcing him into her tightness. His cock seemed to have a mind of its own, straining into her, driving him to yet another orgasm even as she rode him faster and faster, crying out wildly, her gushing cream burning him until his cock was throbbing, pumping into her a burst of come that didn't exist, and he yelled loudly through the gag.

An instant later Crystal was over him, her breast in his face, quieting him even as he bellowed in pleasure/pain into her full breast, his body tensing, convulsing as he climaxed, and Liz cried loudly, her pussy clenching over him as she came, a flood of scalding cream almost making him scream into Crystal's breast. It seemed to last forever, and he could barely breathe when it was over and she got off, leaving him panting into Crystal's breast. She pushed off just in time for him to look down, and try to draw back in apprehension as Hoshi spread her legs over his red, throbbing shaft.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt." She told him, but her eyes burned with more than the fire of passion alone. She forced herself down on his cock and he yelled loudly until Liz silenced him as Crystal had.

Hoshi worked slowly, and when Liz perceived he would be fairly quiet—as much so as possible under the circumstances—she got off, allowing him to see Hoshi. She rode him slowly, determined to feel every inch of him, but every movement of her hot flesh against his was a torment. She was too tight, too hot, more than he could endure, and she dragged it out, coming down slowly and then squeezing him each time, milking him with her skilled muscles, massaging him before moving up and then coming down again. It felt stunningly good, and he grew more aroused despite himself.

She had such control of herself that she could caress him with her individual muscles, and it was feeling so good that he could not hold back—but he had nothing at all to hold back! He climaxed, his body pumping nothing into her as she moved on him. She worked faster and faster as he moaned, groaning loudly as her knowing pussy drew everything out of him, and she rode his hardness faster and faster until with a loud scream she came, head thrown back, her body convulsing over his, her pussy clutching him as he screamed in pain, still pumping into her, so hard that he was able to push into her contracting pussy with no trouble at all, but no little pain.

She kept coming and coming, flooding him with scalding girl cream as he yelled in an agony of pleasure/pain, forcing into her incredible tightness, filling her, stuffing her as she screamed, her body writhing as if gripped by a live wire, her flooding pussy clenching him as he strained on the bed under her, his muscles rock hard.

They collapsed together, spent at the same moment, gasping as they lay one on the other. Someone, he didn't know who, reached behind Hoshi and started stroking his balls with teasing fingers. He cried out into the gag, and Hoshi looked up into his pleading eyes. She reached up languidly and pulled at the knot behind his head, pulling her panties from his mouth.

When Malcolm could talk he gasped the one thing he thought he would never say to a nude woman, let alone three. "Stop, please! Stop!"

"You didn't!" She answered bitterly. "We each begged you to stop, and you wouldn't!"

He couldn't believe his ears. "What?!"

Hoshi pushed herself up, her hands on his chest. "You wouldn't stop when we begged. You kept raping each of us!"

Malcolm was outraged! "I most certainly did not!" He declared furiously. Hoshi looked at the others standing to her left.

"You mean..." Liz asked, "...you're not the one who raped us?"

"NO!"

"Oh shit!" Liz exclaimed.

"Oh shit!" Crystal agreed in a doomed voice.

"Oh shit!" Hoshi confirmed, pulling up off Malcolm's hard cock, rolling to her right.

"Will you three cut the shit and UNTIE ME?!"

Embarrassed, humiliated and feeling very naked but not daring to take the time to dress, Liz and Hoshi helped Malcolm to sit up and Crystal untied him. When his arms were free he sat rubbing them and looking with fiery outrage at the three nude women. "Now, you say that you were raped?"

"Yes. The three of us." Hoshi confirmed.

"And I take it you never knew who did it?"

"We were trying to find out." Liz said.

He waved his hand over his own nudity. "And this was your solution?!" He got up off the bed, very mindful of his penis standing erectly out from him as the three women stood before him. "Attention!" He snapped. They came to immediate attention, but he caught Liz's brief glimpse at him. "Eyes front!"

He looked disgustedly at the line of nude women as they stared at the far wall, feeling absolutely furious. "I take it you're responsible for this!" He indicated his throbbing rod, fixing Crystal with a deadly glare. "Your 'initiation fee'?"

"Yes, sir. It's a formula first developed in the late 20th Century, but it makes that 'viagra' seem like skim milk. Sir"

"I see." He looked over at his robe lying on the floor. "Well, when we get dressed, the three of us are going to make a proper report to the Captain." He turned toward his closet. "I guess I'll have to try to tuck this in and—" He turned back to Crystal. "Just how long is this going to last?!"

"Sir, I would—I would say about...six hours..."

"SIX Hours!?"

"...more." She finished, averting her eyes.

"Six More Hours?!" He was absolutely outraged! His fury killed the grins starting on their faces. "Six Hours!" He glared at Hoshi, as the ranking one of them, though at the moment it would be hard to tell. "You condoned this, Ensign?!"

"Yes, Lieutenant." She reported crisply, eyes straight ahead, standing as much at attention in her way as he was in his.

"And just what do you propose we do about this?!"

Before she could answer, Crystal Townson fell to her knees with a hungry smile, reaching out for him. He was so stunned he could not react as she smiled up at him, her hands going around his waist to grab the hard cheeks of his ass, and she licked him; a long sensuous lick.

Standing there, with the girl licking him so enticingly, he looked at Hoshi and Elizabeth still standing at attention before him, trying to disguise their own smiles, and surrendered to the inevitability of the madness. Reaching out, he invited the women, who eagerly joined him.


End file.
